Denzel Washington
Denzel Washington (1954 - ) Deaths in Films *''Cry Freedom'' (1987) [Steve Biko]: Dies of kidney failure resulting from a brain injury while in police custody; his body is shown again later on in the morgue when Kevin Kline and Juanita Waterman view the body. *''For Queen and Country'' (1988) James: Shot by a police sniper, who was also one of his old army comrades (the scene shows him in the crosshairs and a gunshot is heard right when it blackens out to show the credits). *''Glory'' (1989) [Private Trip]: Shot in the chest by Confederate soldiers while storming the fort; his body is shown again after the battle as all the bodies are put in a mass grave, with Denzel lying next to Matthew Broderick. (Thanks to Gary) *''Heart Condition'' (1990) [Napoleon Stone]: Shot to death; he appears as a ghost throughout the rest of the movie after his heart is transplanted into Bob Hoskins. *''Malcolm X'' (1992) [Malcolm X]: Shot to death by Talmadge Hayer (Giancarlo Esposito) and other assassins (Wendell Pierce & Leonard L. Thomas) while trying to deliver a speech. *''Fallen'' (1998) [John Hobbes]: Commits suicide by smoking a poison-laced cigarette, as part of a plan to destroy the demon by tricking it into possessing his dying body. *''Training Day'' (2001) [Detective Sergeant Alonzo Harris]: Machine-gunned by members of the Russian mafia in the street while Denzel is trying to escape in his car. His death is later heard on the radio when Ethan Hawke arrives home at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Gary) *''Man on Fire (2004)'' [John Creasy]: Shot in the chest by Gero Camilo; he dies shortly afterwards after surrendering himself and Gero to Gustavo Sanchez Parro in exchange for Dakota Fanning's release. (The DVD also contains an alternate ending where Denzel commits suicide by blowing himself and Gustavo up using an explosive device he had concealed inside his rectum) (Thanks to Gary and Jake) *''Deja Vu'' (2006) [Doug Carlin]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by driving James Caviezel's bomb away from its target, after going back in time to prevent the bombing; his "past-self" counterpart survives the movie. (Thanks to Neil, Julian, Brian, Stephen, Nilescu, Matthew, Aaron, PortsGuy, Cathy, and Jake) *''The Book of Eli'' (2010) [Eli]: Shot in the stomach by Gary Oldman; he dies shortly after making his way to Alcatraz and dictating the King James Bible to Malcolm McDowell to be transcribed for posterity. (Thanks to Arben, Christina, Arthur, Tommy, and Jake) *''Safe House'' (2012) [Tobin Frost]: Shot in the back by Brendan Gleeson; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ryan Reynolds. (Thanks to Andrew, Tommy, Tim, and Aubrey) *''Fences'' (2016) [Troy]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen). Denzel's death is revealed when Viola Davis explains the details to Jovan Adepo before attending his funeral. TV Deaths * None Known Notable Connections *Mr. Pauletta Washington *Cousin of Ukee Washington *Father of John David Washington, Katia Washington and Olivia Washington *Son of Lenny Washington Gallery Denzelwashington.jpg|Denzel Washington in Glory Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Motor Mouths Category:Stage Actors Category:TriStar Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Allen Hughes Movies Category:NBC Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who in Gregory Hoblit Movies